Tiens j'avais pas vu
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Atobe est trés fier de la petite fête qu'il a organisé. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle va lui permettre de ce rendre compte d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. OS qui se transformera peut être en fic, yaoi sous entendu on se refait pas
1. Chapter 1

**Série** : Prince of tennis

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Quand Ore-sama se rends compte de certaines choses**

**Genre** : drabble sur le thème « piscine »

**Couples** : Si je dis que c'est Elea qui m'a filé ce drabble ? Une Elea en pleine période de Kenn-isme… ça répond à la question je pense ;p

**Disclaimer** : Ato l'est gentil manque de s'étouffer mais il est déjà à Elea… et pis Yuuta l'est kawai mais… il a un frangin du genre possessif (et qui englobe aussi Taka-san dans sa possessivité hélas TT)

Atobe était fier de lui. Non pas qu'il ne le soit pas en temps normal, mais là, il l'était particulièrement.

Pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait organisé un petite fête chez lui, réunissant les principales équipes des environs. Seigaku, Fudomine, St Rudolph et bien sur, la sienne, Hyotei.

Tezuka et Oishi discutaient autour d'un verre, le vice-capitaine ne semblant pas dérangé plus que ça par son acrobate de coéquipier pendu à son cou. Kawamura et Fuji discutaient également mais sur le bord de la piscine. Le schizophrène assis sur le bord, les pieds dans l'eau et le Tensai dans l'eau, accoudé à coté de luii. Aucun des deux ne semblant remarquer Mizuki de St Rudolph qui tentait tant bien que mal mais sans grand succès de provoquer Fuji, ni même Momoshiro et Kaidoh qui tentaient de se noyer mutuellement sous l'œil intéressé de Ryoma et celui inquiet des membres des autres équipes qui étaient bien les seuls à se comporter normalement… en dehors peut être de Shinji, de Fudomine, qui commentait la situation à lui-même.

En définitive, tout allait très bien mais il fronça les sourcils.

Il manquait quelqu'un. Un joueur de St Rudolph. Le jeune Fuji si il ne se trompait pas. Interrogeant l'un de ses serviteurs, il apprit vite où il pourrait le trouver et se leva, abandonnant Mukahi et Oshitari à leur intéressant conversation sur les mérites respectifs de l'anatomie des autres invités. Mukahi semblant avoir une préférence pour les grands musclés mais il s'en fichait pas mal au fondii.

Il trouva l'absent en train de faire des longueurs dans la piscine intérieur et haussa un sourcil surpris. Il n'avait jamais remarqué avant… Yuuta Fuji n'avait pas les traits fins, ni la grâce innée de son frère c'est vrai qu'il était plus trapu et que son visage était plus passe-partout.

Il observa la silhouette évoluer, les muscles bien dessinés roulant sous une peau mate du plus bel effet il faut avouer jusqu'à ce que le nageur ne le remarque et ne sorte de l'eau, les joues rougies et ne s'éloigne, les yeux du capitaine de Hyotei posés sur lui.

Fuji Yuuta hein ?

i TakaFuji powaaaaaaaaaa ww

ii TakaGaku powaaaaaaaaaa ww Comment ça faudrait savoir ce que je veux ? . 


	2. Tenue de soirée éxigée

**Série** : Prince of Tennis

**Auteur** : Heera Ookami

**Titre **:** Tenue de soirée exigée**

**Genre** : furéamezur… si si c'est un genre . 

**Couples** : Un jour viendra où ce sera du AtoYuuta . 

**Disclaimer** : J'ai du bazar, beaucoup de bazar… mais pas de persos de mangas.

Yuuta se passa une main sur le crâne avec un soupir. Il avait beau vérifier et revérifier, il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus. Il finit par abandonner et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un grognement.

C'était tout lui ça, il avait fallu qu'il trouve le moyen de l'oublier.

Et puis finalement, il haussa les épaules, après tout, c'était l'été, il faisait chaud, ça n'allait pas le tuer de dormir torse nu. Ce haut effort philosophique terminé, il attrapa son pantalon de pyjama – l'autre morceau devant sûrement l'attendre bien sagement sous son oreiller à l'internat – ainsi que sa trousse de toilette et prit possession de la salle de bain.

N'empêche, à une salle de bain par chambre et cinquante chambre d'amis la maison, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le capitaine de Hyotei avait une tendance à la prétention…

Penser à Atobe le fit s'immerger un peu plus dans son bain.

Sans trop savoir se dire pourquoi, il n'avait pas trop apprécié de découvrir Atobe le regarder alors qu'il faisait des longueurs.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'entre son frère et Mizuki, il avait de quoi être méfiant, mais fallait pas pousser, il avait rien à craindre du capitaine de Hyotei… non ?

Il s'endormi en se disant qu'il tournait vraiment parano'.

Et se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la gorge sèche.

Naaaaaaaaaan…. Il grogna, s'enfonça un peu plus la tête dans l'oreiller, tenta de penser à autre chose… sans succès la soif était là et bien là. Il laissa echapper un soupir et repoussa tant bien que mal les draps dans lesquels il s'était empêtré.

Lui restait plus qu'à trouver la cuisine dans ce labyrinth… Et c'était pas gagné. Sans compté que dodo quoi !

Le fait qu'il trouve la cuisine tint plus du miracle que d'autre chose mais il y parvint néanmoins. Les yeux un peu beaucoup pas en face des trous, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'était pas seul.

Par chance ou par instinct de survie, il dénicha un verre et se rendit vers – se défonça les hanches dans – le bord de l'évier où il s'avala deux verres d'eau cul sec, coup sur coup. Espérant ne pas mettre le reste de la nuit à retrouver sa chambre, il tourna le dos au robinet… et retint non seulement un cri, mais également la crise cardiaque qui se contenta de le frôler, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à trouver le maître de maison – parait que ses parents lui avaient offert pour ses quinze ans… Yuuta lui avait eu un ordinateur… mais tout est relatif hein. – derrière lui avec un sourire en coin.

- A.. Atobe-san ! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites là ?

- La même chose que vous Fuji Yuuta-kun. Satisfaire un besoin.

Pensant que son aîné voulait lui aussi boire, Yuuta se décala sur le coté pour lui laisser l'accès à l'évier. Il déglutit, soudain nerveux, lorsque Atobe suivit son mouvement.

- Atobe-san… vous…

Le reste de sa phrase fut perdue pour la postérité, paix à son âme, lorsque le grisé le coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et une main sur son torse nu. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps et les doigts fins glissèrent jusqu'au nombril alors que le capitaine de Hyotei s'éloignait.

Il se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte.

- Tu portes ce pyjama à ravir Fuji Yuuta-kun.

Et le pauvre joueur de St Rudolph, les yeux exorbités, piqua un blush.

A suivre

Bon… premier thème 'piscine' (t'avais fait fort loupiote niveau originalité vu notre situation à ce moment là XD) deuxième thème 'pyjama'

Et le troisième thème ? Vous avez des idées ? Dès que j'ai un thème qui m'inspire, je me lance dans mon troisième chapitre alors tout dépend de vous


End file.
